


[Podfic] Where Nothing Remains

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Amputation, Audio Format: MP3, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are still my king," Merlin whispered in the close, private space against the hollow of Arthur's throat, where he smelled like soap and skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Where Nothing Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Nothing Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677288) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> More and more! this is 2 outta the 5 I have to post today... 
> 
> P.S. I'm for sale!! ;) [HERE](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/60677.html?thread=1620229#t1620229) In attempt to help raise money to aid the people devastated by the typhoon in the Philippines. I'm willing to record pretty much anything provided I can get permission from the authors in question. And even if you don't wanna buy podfics by me there are many other things people are donating in exchange for donations!

Where Nothing Remains

By: Samyazaz

05:56

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/487oikexj1ykgdx/Where_Nothing_Remains.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/487oikexj1ykgdx/Where_Nothing_Remains.mp3)


End file.
